


A Concept

by MarianaReads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaReads/pseuds/MarianaReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Luna meet one night at a club. Each chapter based off of a song. Mature content. Harry/Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before.

It all started one rainy night in London, when Harry decided to introduce his two drinking buddies (Seamus and Dean) to the wonders that a Muggle club could offer them. Both Seamus and Harry were single and Dean, who was fucking Ginny Weasley but had not yet owned it to Harry, played along with the facade and accompanied them, at a loss for yet another excuse. Harry knew about Dean and Ginny of course, but made an active decision to not be pissed off about it and kill Dean.

Harry simply did not give a shit anymore.

The enormous potential that the Muggle world held for Harry was unending. No one knew who he was and, within the context of a post-university subculture, Harry became very successful in fulfilling the casual asshole role. He would go out to the bar, become increasingly intoxicated, meet a young woman, and have wonderfully casual sex with her. Morning would come and Harry would slip away, rousing his hungover partner with the sound of his Disapparation. Harry left no name, no way of contacting him, and he adored it.

Seamus thought that he was brilliant and Dean thought that he was despicable, but again - Harry did not care about Dean's opinions on his life. Ron and Hermione - now, they were a different story entirely. Hermione's tight lipped, pinched frown grated on Harry's nerves and Ron simply shook his head and said, "You've changed, mate." Don't worry - Harry was well aware.

And so, the trio stood together, collected at a bar. Harry and Seamus happily chased shot after shot back while Dean disapproved, thinking about Ginny and hating the current scene in which he found himself. And then suddenly -

"Jesus, is that Luna?"

Harry spun, looking, and saw her. She was wrapped up in the hazy glow of the club, surrounded by the beat of the music, spinning and dancing and laughing. Seamus barked out a laugh.

"Good eye, Dean. Christ Jesus al-fucking-mighty. Do mine eyes deceive me? She looks hot," he commented and then turned, attention span spent and off to somewhere else. Dean stared and so did Harry, unsure of what he felt. Shock, surely, that a witch was deep within the Muggle world… and surprise. Because Seamus was correct - she was hot - and had she been any other nameless girl, Harry could have found himself pursuing her for the night. And then, yes, there it was - lust. It uncurled in his belly and Harry was simultaneously horrified that he felt that towards her, and yet entranced because she looked extraordinary.

"Yeah," Harry said stupidly, after a beat, and became aware that Dean's eyes were resting on him.

"No, man," Dean said sternly and Harry glanced towards him. "Not her. You can't be serious. It's Luna."

"Looney fucking Lovegood," Seamus said loudly, laughing.

Harry glanced back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Now.

Luna watched Harry watching her from across the way and she loved the way (that she imagined) she looked in his eyes. Reflected, inexplicably without the shield of glasses, in those emerald green pools that she used to dream about… And she grinned, and laughed, and continued dancing, willing his resolve to break and for him to come to her. Her decade old romance fantasies flew quickly away from her and she breathed deeply because now she was older and wiser, and knew exactly what she wanted.

And so she waited for him, allowing men to come close to her and dance with her and touch her… ever so often glancing back at him, from over her shoulder, and she would smile coyly because his eyes never left her. Come now, she thought. Don't be shy.

"Luna," he breathed into her ear and she turned, smiling.

"Harry," she responded.

"You look…"

"Different," she supplied, suggested, and laughed lightly at his expression. "You don't have glasses anymore."

Harry nodded, color rising to his cheeks, and he leaned in to her again - over the music. "Muggle things called contacts. Like, little bits of-"

"I know what they are," she said, an eyebrow perked at the scent of liquor that surrounded Harry now that he was close. Liquor mingled with expensive cologne and the unmistakable scent of Harry that she knew so very well. "Did you come over here to discuss optometry or would you like to dance?"

"I actually came to ask if I could buy you a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was drunk now and everything had adopted that beautiful haze of inebriation. Certain moments appeared in slow motion all the while everything else sped up around him - like the way that Luna leaned towards him and he could see exactly down her shirt, he could see the creamy skin of the swell of her breasts covered just so by sheer fabric. His heartbeat sounded methodical and loud in his ears and he could feel the rush of blood in his ears, all the while the rest of the world spun on by him.

"What're you thinking of?" Luna's musical voice broke into his thoughts and Harry had an instant of clarity in which he could consider: was it that she had always been musical and lilting, or was it that she was suddenly so beautiful and sitting before him? He decided that he didn't care.

"I'm thinking about the fact that Dean Thomas thinks that I am a worthless piece of shit," he announced and Luna cocked a single, perfect eyebrow. "Because he left assuming that I was going to try to get into your pants, as the Americans would say."

"Are you?"

Harry laughed and brought his pint glass to his lips, drinking swiftly. He shrugged his shoulders. "You have to admit that it's kind of ridiculous that we saw each other here."

Luna smiled. "Escapism at it's finest, don't you think?" She slid closer to him. Harry drew in a breath, unable to contain himself.

"I have to know. What happened?" Harry motioned towards Luna, towards her body, and for the first time in months, felt like the dickhead that he had become. Luna pursed her lips and sidled up to him, hip flush to hip and she leaned in, whispering.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"You're just… you're really…"

"Really what?"

"Sexy. Beautiful. Ah, fuck."

Luna smirked and shrugged. "I suppose that's true." Harry turned to look at her, full on.

"You're different though. I don't know how. You've changed."

"Haven't we all?"

Harry shrugged and leaned his head back against the booth, closing his eyes. If he had been a more secure man, he could have admitted that he was freaking out - near on the verge of panic.

Luna studied him, wondering whether she would be taking advantage of Harry Potter in his intoxicated state. Regardless, she had already made her decision.

"You think that I'm sexy?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her, studying her face before allowing his gaze to drop to her chest again. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Look at me, Harry."

Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze, meeting Luna's gaze for just a moment before she leaned in and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip between hers and grazing it just so she was on this side of pain before breaking their connection.

"May I come home with you tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

The pair materialized in the center of Harry's small apartment and Luna turned to him, smiling, before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head and dropping to to the floor. Harry's hands came to either side of her ribcage, thumbs just brushing over the sides of her breasts with enough pressure to send chills all over her body. For his part, Harry bent his head and kissed her, chastely, as though still trying to process that he was Harry Potter and she was Luna Lovegood and they were kissing in his apartment. Luna broke away from him.

"Bedroom?" She began unbuttoning the top of the tight jeans she wore, pushing them down and exposing her matching panties, all the while Harry stared at her dumbly. She sighed and stepped out of her discarded clothing, turning and leaving the living room. "I suppose I'll find it myself," she whispered over her shoulder.

She made quick work of her venture and pushed into his bedroom, and smiled. Scanty decorations and a simple bed in the center of the room and Luna lay back on the bedspread, staring up at the ceiling.

"We don't have to be so fast," Harry said, from the door and Luna let out a groan, propping herself up to watch him. His arms were crossed and he looked unsure. She chuckled and his frown deepened.

"Harry, I've been waiting for this since I was a teenager." His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I want to sleep with you, right now, and probably once more before the night is over." Harry pushed himself towards her and sat next to her, suddenly overcome with guilt. Luna pushed herself up and climbed on to his lap, straddling him as she began to undress him. His hands made his way to her hips.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Luna," he admitted.

"Neither am I."

"I mean, I can't give what you want. I'm not… I won't be good in that way," he said, looking up at her.

She grinned and leaned in, taking the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She felt him tense beneath her and relished the feel of his fingers biting into her skin. "And I can promise you that I won't be here when you wake up," she whispered into his ear, reaching back to unclasp her bra.


	5. Chapter 5

A few years before: Harry.

"This isn't a bad thing, Harry." Her voice roused him from the swirling maelstrom of thoughts and he stared at her, perplexed.

"Oh, really," he said dryly, and turned his gaze to his open palm, picking at the calluses and considered the possibility that he was having an out of body experience. Because he was here, sitting calmly, watching Ginny slice apart their shared life as though she were a master surgeon. Ginny was severing their connection, their bond, each time she considered an item and either threw it in her trunk (her's) or moved on (his). Was it really so easy to split a life seven years in the making or had Ginny given up a long while ago? Harry looked up at her, pondering.

"We don't love each other," she said simply, pausing - briefly - at a framed photo of the two of them. Ginny was smiling and Harry had his nose buried in her hair. His, Harry supposed.

"I do love you."

Ginny frowned and glanced. "I love you too, but we're not in love."

"I have no idea what that means."

Ginny groaned and sat next to him on the bed - their bed, although Harry supposed shortly, it would be exclusively his. "We were too young-"

"Seven years, Ginny."

"I let it go on for too long."

Harry stared at her for a beat and then, "Are you seeing someone else?"

Ginny glanced at him, from the corner of her eye, and ran her left finger across her bottom lip. Harry felt everything inside, all of the visceral organs and his gut, twist nastily because that, right there, was her tell. That was how he knew, after all of these years, when she was not forthcoming with her emotions, the truth, whatever.

And then, quite to his horror (and her's), he began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Now.

Luna felt Harry harden beneath her and she grinned, pushing herself against him, and thought, not long now. His hands quickly ran up the sides of her body and rested just under her breasts and she shivered, hating his hesitancy all the while savoring the hunger. The anticipation ran over the surface of her skin like magic, crackling and tingling, and she felt herself beginning to wind tightly and she needed him to move further. Quickly.

"Harry," she breathed and closed her eyes, running small kisses from the base of his neck to the sharp corner of his jaw. His adam's apple bobbed nervously under her lips. "Put your hands on me, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered and she smiled against his skin, breathing him in and she dug her fingernails into his back.

"You won't. I promise you that. Now, please?"

Harry's hands came up to the sides of her face, pulling her so that she was forced to face him. So sweet, Luna thought to herself. He stared at her and she met his eyes with full force. And she watched him as his resolve and resolution crumbled, she watched the confliction war in his eyes, and then suddenly, he was on top of her, mouth devouring all of her bare skin and Luna had to bite her lips to prevent the nervous, maniacal giggle from escaping.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna quickly fell asleep but Harry was awake for hours. He felt the minutes tick away, keeping rhythm with his heartbeat, and his drunk slowly slunk away from him until all he could do was stare at the shadows cast on the ceiling and think about what he had done. Luna murmured softly beside him and he looked, feeling his stomach twist uneasily with the growing sensation of dread. The emotion crept through him, like poisonous, toxic little spiders taking route through his vessels and infesting every forgotten corner of his psyche.

He'd fucked up, he knew that. Crossed a line. The anonymity and shelter that the pursuit of Muggle women would not cover him in this case. Luna, though not an active player in his life, took root deeply within his foundation. His friends knew her, his family knew her. She was a part of his world and now, he had crossed a line.

Harry loved having sex with her - three times, by the way - but was sex worth it when weighed against the cost that would inevitably be leveled against him? Luna was inexplicably sexy and she understood him, his past. But while he had created his own nasty reputation, she had her own too, and Harry was a bastard and embarrassed by that.

Luna sighed and turned in her sleep, turning just so that the sheet that covered her form fell and her left breast came into sight, taunting him. Harry sighed, studying the small freckle just under her nipple and thought about how her skin had tasted a mere hour ago. Lust began to unfurl again and Harry turned towards her, watching her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. Why couldn't she have been a Muggle?


	8. Chapter 8

Before - Luna - two years.

"Miss Lovegood, do you understand what I am telling you? Your father's condition is irreversible. I'm sorry to put things so… bluntly, but I do not think you're fully grasping the situation here."

Luna watched Xenophilius from across the room. He was happy, wasn't he, in his own way? His fingers danced across the petals of a sunflower within a vase that stood on the sill of the window. He turned, looking for his daughter and found her, smiling. Luna returned the smile, as much as she could, before glancing at the Healer before her.

"I understand but I think that the best course of treatment for him is take him home," Luna replied, trying to infuse her usual sunniness into her voice.

"I have to strongly disagree with you, miss. I've experienced your father's episodes. He becomes very violent when confused, and he is very strong. You are a small woman and if you were to live with him and be his primary caretaker, I would very much fear for your safety." The Healer reached out, touching Luna's shoulder, and she flinched away.

"My father would never hurt me," Luna said through gritted teeth although she knew, within the depths of her heart, that she was lying.

"Not intentionally," the Healer dropped his hand and looked towards Xenophilius with concern. "We have programs for people like your father. Rehabilitation programs, Ministry funded, in an attempt to care for those affected strongly by the War." Once again, the Healer turned towards Luna and she met his eyes, filled with genuine worry. "I cannot imagine what the two of you went through but please understand that I am being sincere with my worry. I believe that your father loves you, cares for you deeply, But the best that you can do for him is to place him in an environment with professionals who can manage his mood swings and provide him with safety."

Luna looked back to Xenophilius who was looking at an old painting of St. Mungo, every so often chattering happily with the figure who merely peered at the babbling patient with confusion. Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled a deep breath in through her nose. The truth was, Luna could not handle him anymore. Wasn't that why they were here? Because she had been woken, more than once, by the prod of her father's wand to her jugular, a curse just a whisper away from his lips. And in those moments, he did not recognize her. Luna had no idea what he experienced all those months that she was gone… but whatever the circumstances, the father she knew was long gone.

"Let me be the one who tells him."

"Of course, miss."


	9. Chapter 9

The stars faded into the earliest reaches of the dawn and the sun began to appear at the horizon, soft pinks and muted oranges. And that was when Luna finally slipped from Harry Potter's bed and padded, as quietly as she could, around his apartment, collecting her discarded items from the night before. She then returned to the bedroom so that she could dress while watching him, considering him, in all of the glories that sleep afforded him.

Luna pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulder, fitted herself back into the garment, and clasped the hooks behind her back, all the while studying him. There he was - sprawled and bare, innocent in the depths of his peace and Luna could not help but smile at him. In his own way, Harry was truly beautiful and the most brief memories of the night before made Luna reconsider sneaking away. Yes, she would much rather slide back under the sheets, wrap her mouth around him, and rouse him from his sleep.

She shivered, pushed the thoughts away, and pulled her jeans over her hips. Shirt over the head, and hair thrown into the messiest of braids, reaching the small of her back and with a quick swipe beneath her eyes, Luna erased the smudged make up. She grabbed her bag and turned to leave before stopping, reconsidering. Harry sighed softly in his sleep and she crept over, pushing his hair back from his forehead and leaning down, pressing the lightest of kisses to the scar that adorned his head like a jaded crown and then, finally, she left.

The pop instantly woke Harry. His eyes popped open and he turned, reaching for her - who? Ginny? Luna? - instinctively, only to find the bed empty, as always. And for the first time in a year, he felt alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Rolf watched her slink into their shared apartment under, what she hoped, was the cloak of the early morning dawn, when all the world was just beginning to flirt with the notion of waking up. Luna looked content and happy and satisfied and in response, rage bloomed within the pit of his belly - a toxic flower that pumped its noxious perfume through his veins, infiltrating his blood and creeping into the very folds of his being. No matter his reasoning or begging or logic, he could not force Luna to commit to him. She’d merely smile her flighty smile and whisper, “All good things are wild and free.” 

Rolf loathed that stock answer and hated even more that Luna quoted a Muggle author’s words to him as an excuse for avoiding commitment and monogamy. She insulted him. Rather than using her own words or even - their own people’s words - she quoted a long dead stranger to him and sauntered off, as though all was explained and fine. 

“Late night for you,” he remarked dryly and watched her mutely as she jumped, turning towards him, eyes wide.

“Merlin, Rolf, you scared the piss out of me. Why are you lurking in the dark?” Realization dawned over her and then, “Were you waiting for me?” Her voice was flat and dull, suspicion and annoyance just a step away.

“You’re my partner. You didn’t come home last night. What else was I supposed to do?” 

Luna moved further into their shared home, dropping her handbag onto the kitchen table and sinking into a chair across from him. She folded her arms across her chest. Guarded. Rolf clenched his teeth and felt his jaw go tight.

“We’ve had this discussion. I don’t know what you want me to say. All you’re doing is driving yourself insane.”

“You are my girlfriend. Something would be wrong if I wasn’t going crazy over this shit.”

“We agreed to an open relationship-”

“Only because it was the only way I could convince you to agree to a relationship at all.” Rolf felt his resolve snap and he jumped up, pushing his fingers wildly through his hair. Luna tensed. She’d seen this all before. “Fuck. Don’t you love me? You’ve had your fun.” Rolf paced. “You had your slut phase. But Christ, Luna. It’s time to fucking grow up.” 

“I am grown. I am an adult. That is why I am able to make the choices I’ve made and conduct myself in the way that I see fit. I didn’t want to be in a relationship at all,” she reminded him and he felt his heart lurch painfully. Rolf stopped his frenzied march and turned towards her.

“You don’t love me,” he said and if he were in another state of mind, the shrillness of his voice would have been embarrassing. 

Luna watched him still, face void of all emotion and Rolf thought, as though from a distance, how casually cruel she looked like that. A queen carved from ice and no matter how hard he pushed her, he couldn’t get through to her. Rolf felt his death grip on sanity and reason quickly slip away from him and knew, that if he didn’t get away from her quickly, he’d do something rash. Rolf felt the jealousy eating him, ripping his soul into shards, and she merely sat, as if watching a show. 

“I’m getting the fuck out of here,” he snarled and still, she watched. 

“You’ll be back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks and weeks had passed since That Night and still Harry looked for her - in passing in Diagon Alley (he was running out of errands) and late nights at the same Muggle club they’d met at. Seamus was blissfully ignorant, simple in his happiness that his mate was willing, often, to drink and to drink a lot. Dean knew what was up but again, Harry didn’t pay him any mind. And with the new distraction that Luna provided, Harry had stopped his aggressive apathy towards Dean. Harry had ceased going out of his way to irritate Dean with his cavalier approach towards life and yet, Dean was still judgemental because he knew exactly what - who - Harry was after. 

Seamus bought the next round and Harry drank, sullenly, eyes trained on the entrance to the club, heart stammering each time a blonde walked through the doors. Dean perched next to him, his eyes too trained for her and Harry wondered what he’d do if she did show up. Interfere, fight for her honor? Save her from the predator that Harry had morphed into. 

Dean sighed. “I know who you’re waiting for and I think you’re wrong.”

Harry glanced over, surprised. “Oh? I’m wrong?” He chuckled darkly and turned, still watching. 

“Luna is… She’s one of us. You can’t use her up and throw her away like a piece of trash. She’s a part of our world, Harry. She’s not like the others.”

Harry turned his gaze back towards the door. “If she were like the others, I wouldn’t be sitting here waiting for her.”

Dean sighed. “Just don’t hurt her. Okay?”

Harry snorted. “You, of all people, telling me to watching out for the feelings of others. That’s hilarious. I applaud you and your sanctimonious defense of all of the poor, innocent females that have been tainted by my hands. But you’re a fucking hypocrite and I will only ask once - please, fuck off, okay?”

“The fuck, man? What the fuck was that about?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just admit it-”

“Admit what?” Dean grabbed Harry’s shoulder painfully just as she - finally - walked through the door. Harry ripped himself out from under Dean’s grasp and turned towards the other man.

“Ginny. Explain that to me, please, and in the next sentence tell me how you’re able to be a judgemental fuck. I’d love to hear it.”

Dean stared at him for a beat, shocked and then, “I… I just love her.”

“Yeah, so did I. For seven years. And then she started cheating on me with you. So who’s the piece of shit in this conversation? We were friends, Dean. So fuck you. Fuck off and let me live my shitty life. Which, by the way, you helped contribute to. Good luck staring that one down in the mirror.”

And Harry turned, walked up to Luna and slid his hands around her waist, fingers digging into her hips. She stared at him, surprised at first but an easy smile slipped across her face. And Harry kissed her, channeling all of his anger and aggression and pent up sexual tension from the past month into the kiss, pouring all that was swirling inside of him into Luna and her breath hitched in response.


End file.
